Le dernier jour
by CountingStar
Summary: Les dernières heures, les derniers sentiments, les dernières paroles, les derniers actes. Cette nuit mythique est le début de journées plus sereines mais la fin de beaucoup de choses également. La fin de James et Lily Potter. La fin du règne de Lord Voldemort. Je vous invite à lire, pour ne pas mettre fin à ce souvenir et l'oublier.


"Bonsoir bonsoir (Ou "Bonjour, bonjour!") ! J'avais ce petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, étant en panne d'inspiration pour ma première fanfiction entamée. Donc voilà, voilà. J'ai donc réécris les événements de cette soirée mythique, en espérant que ma vision des choses vous plaise. J'ose même espérer que quelques unes verseront une larmichette ! :p

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer/strong ! :D

* * *

Situé dans le West Country, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, un petit village. Au cœur de la région la plus hospitalière de Grande-Bretagne, pour une majorité de ses habitants, Godric's Hollow est entrée, ce soir-là, dans l'histoire du monde sorcier. Ce mois d'Octobre n'avait pourtant pas différé des autres, accueillant toujours son lot événements extraordinaires, d'hommes en noir et de grabuge. Les occupants de la petite bourgade les plus ordinaires ne se posaient pas plus de question. Ils se contentaient de faire rentrer leurs petits plus tôt, de veiller au grain à chaque instant et de jeter de fréquents regards autour d'eux lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les rues joliment pavées. Oh, peut-être … Enfin, comme un peu partout en Angleterre ces derniers mois, la rumeur d'enlèvements et de maisons pillées avait courue les rues mais personne n'avait observé les événements de ses yeux. Du moins, personne n'était encore capable de raconter son expérience pour convaincre ses semblables du danger qui rampait sournoisement dans l'ombre, tapi pour mieux frapper.

Ce jour-là, cependant, eut une particularité. Toute petite, même insignifiante aux yeux de certains. Mais terrible, tragique et pleine de conséquences dramatiques pour d'autres. Oh, cette singularité ne se présenta pas comme le pire des malheurs. Plutôt … Comme un mal pour un bien. Mais revenons-en à l'histoire, comprenons en se remémorant l'un des événements les plus marquants du monde de la magie.

C'était un jour maussade, grisâtre. Les rayons lumineux peinaient à traverser une couche nuageuse relativement dense, créant une lumière plus blanche que dorée. La chaleur, elle, n'était pas au rendez-vous et forçait les résidents, les passants à boutonner leurs cols et à s'emmitoufler dans de chauds manteaux. Une fine couche brillante commençait même à recouvrir le capot des voitures garées dans de belles allées, les brins d'herbes parfaitement taillés et les pavés entretenus. Au milieu de ce décor peu réjouissant, un homme bravait la brise fraîche et même gelée. Ses pas étaient assurés, son port agréablement altier et son sourire charmeur était visible par-dessous la capuche de son long manteau. Ses vêtements étaient quelques peu singuliers et reflétaient une certaine aisance, voir même richesse. Mais l'extravagance n'était pas mal vue dans le coin, puisqu'elle était assez répandue et fréquente.

Toujours était-il que, sûr de lui, l'homme s'était dirigé vers un joli petit cottage, après avoir traversé une petit place sympathique et longé le cimetière qui se trouvait être la dernière demeure de bien des grands noms de l'histoire de son monde. Ses traits aristocratiques s'étaient détendus lorsque sa main avait effleuré le portillon et que ses perles grises avaient surprises un spectacle des plus attendrissant par un coin de la fenêtre. Son ami, celui qui ressemblait plus à un frère que ceux qui partageaient son sang, était hilare devant le comportement de son jeune fils. Il envoyait des volutes de fumées que le bambin tentait d'attraper en vain, rieur autant qu'émerveillé du spectacle offert par son père.

Sans plus attendre, il poussa le portillon et s'engagea dans la petite allée menant à la portée d'entrée. Immédiatement, une sorte de résistance ralentit ses pas. Le grincement émit par la petite barrière à son ouverture avait averti les propriétaires de la maison et un champ de force ralentissait sa progression. Un ingénieux sortilège du plus grand directeur de Poudlard, le seul qui fonctionnerait sûrement sur le Mage Noir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu parvenir jusqu'à la poignée pour l'actionner, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme à la crinière flamboyante. Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux pour les illuminer, comme autrefois, mais était déjà un bel effort étant donné les événements récents. Son beau visage était plus mince que d'ordinaire, rongé et marqué sensiblement par l'angoisse et la peur. Ses pupilles émeraudes plongèrent de l'argenté des siennes puis, la minute d'après, elle le tira à elle pour le faire entrer. Elle l'enlaça rapidement, silencieuse, et sonda son regard. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il n'apporte pas avec lui une autre nouvelle tragique. Sa famille et ses amis étaient déjà suffisamment touchés par les horreurs de la guerre et ces immondices de Mangemorts. Le bel homme retira son capuchon et secoua la tête, agitant ses longues mèches foncées. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et elle lui désigna le salon.

- **« Ils s'amusent. Tu connais James, il retombe en petite enfance dès qu'Harry accapare son attention. »**

- **« Ce môme a ce don avec tous ceux qui l'approchent. Il nous fait oublier la guerre, l'espace d'un instant, quand on plonge dans ces beaux yeux innocents. Il n'y a que sa maman, de qui il les a pourtant hérité, qui ne semble pas sensible à ce sortilège. »** Lui répondit-il, se débarrassant de sa cape qu'il suspendit à un porte-manteau avant d'avancer pour rejoindre les concernés.

- **« Mais les yeux de sa maman sont torturés à présent, parce qu'elle doit garder la tête sur les épaules et sacrifier son innocence pour que son enfant conserve la sienne. »** Souffla-t-elle tristement en verrouillant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

La jeune femme plaqua de nouveau le plus convainquant de ses sourires sur ses lèvres et entra à son tour dans la pièce à vivre. L'adorable bébé aux grands yeux jade et aux cheveux de jais était accroché au manche de son ballai miniature, offert par son parrain tout juste arrivé. Il s'élevait à un mètre du sol, babillant joyeusement en faisant le tour de la pièce tandis que les deux hommes s'adonnaient à une accolade chaleureuse.

Les adultes s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et engagèrent une conversation dont le sujet ne pouvait être autre que celui de la guerre. Les blessés, les dernières victimes, les dernières informations sur la progression des forces ennemies, les éventuels traîtres. Parce qu'ils le savaient, ils étaient persuadés et même assurés que quelques uns des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de la résistance en étaient. C'était minable, mais très probable. Ils étaient tous conscients que la confiance était plus que jamais à accorder avec prudence et réflexion.

Le couple, enlacé autant que la bienséance le leur permettait, s'enquit de la situation de leur ami. Il était à l'abri, au cœur de cette maison qu'il avait pourtant tant haï. Le Squart Grimmaud n'était pas une demeure des plus accueillantes, mais offrait refuge à quelques membres de l'Ordre de par ses protections complexes et diverses. D'ailleurs, le sorcier ne comprenait pas qu'ils n'aient pas souhaité emménager chez lui avec le petit. Dumbledore était le gardien du secret de ce semblant de quartier général, ce qui était une raison suffisante pour qu'ils s'y sentent plus en sécurité qu'ici. Mais le directeur lui-même s'y était opposé en avançant que les traîtres y avaient sûrement déjà mis les pieds et qu'ils pourraient emmener les Mangemorts les guetter à la moindre sortie. Bien entendu, il avait raison. Mais l'héritier des Black constatait sans mal que le petit cottage de la famille Potter était confortable et apportait quelques temps de bonheur à ses compagnons. Ils saisissaient tous trois que ce n'était pas une cachette assez solide pour le long terme, ni même assez solide tout court. Les seuls espoirs qu'ils avaient étaient que le secret du lieu soit gardé le plus longtemps possible ou encore qu'ils aient le temps de fuir grâce aux précautions d'Albus.

L'horloge du salon sonna bruyamment le début de la soirée et l'aristocrate rebellé se leva. Il passa une main dans sa poche et, d'un coup de baguette magique, redonna sa taille normale au paquet de friandises qu'il avait apporté à son neveu. Il le confia à James, qui lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

- **« Je sais que c'est courant chez les moldus d'en offrir à Hal … Halloween. »** Adressa-t-il un peu maladroitement à la rouquine , accompagnant sa tirade d'un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre le couloir de l'entrée.

Le grand brun ne manqua pas d'attraper l'avorton en plein vol, le serrant précautionneusement contre lui avant de le déposer dans les bras de sa mère. Il lui embrassa le front, étreignit les parents puis s'enfonça dans la nuit peuplée de petits fantômes, de petites fées et autres personnages déguisés.

Les deux amants s'offrirent un tendre baiser avant de rejoindre de nouveau la pièce principale. James piocha alors une sucrerie dans le sachet destiné à son fils et attrapa un magasine de Quidditch tandis que Lily, tendre et aimante, berçait le petit garçon en faisant les cents pas. Les deux paires d'yeux émeraudes se répondaient, se comprenaient sans que le petit, encore incapable de le faire, ait à parler.

Seulement, une petite chose annonciatrice vint troubler la quiétude de la soirée. Un chevreuil de fumée d'une blancheur et d'une pureté identifiable dans l'instant. Un patronus. Ses sourcils fin se froncèrent et la jeune femme bouscula légèrement son mari en le désignant. Mais soudainement, avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de relever la tête, il traversa la paroi murale et parla d'une voix qu'elle était capable d'identifier entre toutes.

- **« Prends garde Lily, il est proche. »**

Il s'évapora avant même la fin de son message qui persista, comme en suspend dans l'air devenu lourd dans la pièce. Les deux adultes devinrent graves et même le visage poupin du petit Harry fut déserté du moindre sourire qui avait pu l'animer auparavant. Le message était-il ce qu'ils pensaient ?

- **« Severus … »** Murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Puis des pas attirèrent leur attention et leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs lèvres s'unirent une dernière fois, quelques mots et promesses d'amour furent glissés puis le grincement du portillon résonna. Le bambin eut une grande inspiration, puis un cri. Les larmes perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux alors que le père se précipitait, avec un dernier regard d'adieu, en barrage devant la porte.

- **« Lily, va-t-en ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! Je le retiendrais, cours. Cours, je t'en prie. Sauves-toi, sauves-le. »**

Son cœur se brisa alors que, contrainte de se détourner, elle abandonnait son aimé à son sort. C'était tellement douloureux, comme une plaie ouverte au couteau et sur laquelle on jetait des poignées de sel. Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement, de toute la maigre puissance qu'elles contenaient. Elle se précipita dans les couloirs de la maison, dans les escaliers, et grimpa jusqu'à la chambre du bébé. Elle n'avait aucune issue, aucune. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, pas avec Harry et pas dans la maison. Ils étaient coincés, condamnés. Ses pensées ne dérivèrent pas vers le gardien du secret, leur prétendu ami, qu'elle aurait toute l'éternité pour haïr. Elle ne pensa qu'à son fils. Au fils de James qui lui ressemblait tant, à son fils qui la regardait de ses grands yeux baignés de larmes. Elle le plaça dans son berceau et se concentra. Elle usa toute la force de son amour, de son désespoir. Elle ancra en lui toutes ces choses, ces sentiments puissants qui créèrent une puissante barrière. Elle l'ancra dans son sang, comme le plus résistant des boucliers. Puis, affaiblie et incertaine du résultat de cette magie instinctive, elle s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit d'Harry et plaça son visage face au sien. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit une dernière fois.

- **« Tu es tellement aimé, Harry, tellement aimé. Maman t'aimes. Papa t'aimes. Sois sauf, Harry, sois fort. »**

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, poignant, déchirant. Elle lui transmettait toutes ses choses que Lord Voldemort allait leur enlever. Toutes ces années de bonheur, tous ces moments partagés. Des larmes strièrent son doux visage tandis que la chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sang, éclatait en sanglots. Le cri du garçonnet et celui de sa mère firent écho au dernier hurlement du père, du mari. Cette fois, son cœur fut piétiné. Réduit en miette. Ses larmes redoublèrent mais elle puisa dans ses dernières forces. Elle se leva, comme tant d'autres le feront après elle et comme son époux l'avait fait avant elle, et se dressa entre la mort et son fils. Elle supplia, elle hurla et elle resta plantée là. Elle fit obstacle à cet ersatz d'homme qui menaçait son fils, jusqu'à ce que la lumière verte percute sa poitrine et qu'elle s'écroule. Là, son sang bouillonna dans les veines de son héritier et, alors que le sort aurait dû le tuer, ce fut l'anéantissement presque complet de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Plus tard, après de longues instants de calme le plus complet, un autre homme se planta devant le petit portillon. Ses longues mèches noires à l'apparence grasses frôlaient ses épaules et sa peau blafarde ainsi que son long nez le rendaient impossible à ne pas reconnaître. Ses traits étaient déformés par le désespoir, anéantis. Ses pas, qui le menèrent jusqu'à la porte puis dans les pièces, étaient chancelants. Il passa le corps de son ennemi sans la moindre émotion, pas plus affligé que s'il avait été un parfait inconnu, puis s'effondra. Il était arrivé dans la chambre, ses enjambées s'étant faites plus rapides, et s'était effondré. Le corps sans vie de son éternelle bien-aimée gisait près du berceau de son fils, vivant mais apeuré plus que jamais. Ses insupportables pleurs redoublèrent à l'arrivée de l'inconnu, qui ne les entendit pas. Un bourdonnement l'assourdissait et l'eau qui n'avait plus dévalé ses joues depuis longtemps ruissela, intarissable. Ses bras s'étendirent, agrippèrent sa seule lueur d'espoir en ce bas monde et la ramenèrent contre lui. Il la serra, sanglotant. Il la berça, l'appelant.

Puis, tel un automate, Severus Rogue avait sorti sa baguette. Il avait prononcé le sort d'une voix éteinte, aussi morte que son seul amour, et une biche apparût. Elle apporta une étincelle de bonheur qui fit taire le petit mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur la coquille vide qu'il était à présent. Il ne prononça qu'un nom, celui du directeur de Poudlard et l'observa s'éloigner.

Bientôt, les secours arriveraient et lui sera parti. Bientôt, Hagrid emportera Celui-Qui-A-Survécu sur la moto de son parrain jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Bientôt, il deviendra une légende du monde sorcier. Bientôt son parrain tentera d'assassiner le traître qui a condamné ses parents et écopera d'un séjour à Azkaban. Bientôt il sera maltraité par sa famille et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve refuge dans le seul endroit où les sorciers ont tous été, un jour, en sécurité. Sa seule maison, sa seule famille. Poudlard.


End file.
